LEDs have been employed as a light source in projection lamps. Heat dissipation is an issue to be addressed in the manufacturing of an LED projection lamp. A heat dissipating structure can be disposed below an LED module in the LED projection lamp to avoid overheating and a consequent reduction in length of service life of the LED module.